A Journey Worth Dying For
by secretsmakesawoman89
Summary: Inuyasha, the descendant of the Jolly Roger, the famous pirate, decided to use the inherited ship as a cruise. Kagome, the cook persuaded by Sango and Rin to join the crew. Story of the descendant of the infamous pirate and an innocent lady. InuKag,
1. Chapter 1

**Inu/Kag Fic.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. Rumiko Takahashi rocks. **

**Title: A Journey Worth Dying For.**

**Summary: **Inuyasha, descendant of a famous pirate in the Caribbean, "Calico" Jack Rackham. Now in the 21st century, there wasn't any need to be a fearsome pirate and rule the seas. Therefore, Inuyasha chose to sail the ship, passed down from his great-grandfather as a cruise. The idea was to bring a pirate-ish experience to the passengers. Kagome was the cook, persuaded by her best friend and cousin to join the crew. LET THE JOURNEY BEGIN!

Inu/Kag, Sess/Rin, San/Miro,

**This fic may be kind of familiar to some as I got the idea from one book that I've read recently. Also, I'm a big fan of Pirates of the Caribbean and Detective Conan, so there might be familiar terms being used in the fic. **

**Chapter 1: The extraordinary meeting.**

Yawning and stretching his muscular back, he stood on the side deck of his ship, Aphrodite. Bringing the mug of coffee to his lips, he sipped the coffee and gave a blissful sigh. The Aphrodite was sitting on the dock on a peaceful morning of Arroyo, Puerto Rico, waiting to be ventured into the vast sea. Inuyasha looked over to the near-by hill, thinking about the number of places he would be bringing his delegates to. Each travel out at sea was a different experience not only to the guest, but also to the crew. Inuyasha had ventured to almost all parts of the Caribbean, therefore was using his knowledge and skills to guide and maximize the pirate experience of his delegates. His great-grandfather, the infamous Jack Rackham a.k.a Jolly Roger left him this ship, as a gift for his descendant. Inuyasha decided to make full use of it.

Just then, he spotted a human figure on the top of the hill. The figure was trying to come down the hill. As the figure came further down to a point where the sun rays were not to irritating for his eyes, a girl with shoulder length ebony hair, about 1.6m was seen, carefully making her way down the steep slope of the hill. Then, she tripped and rolled down the hill, scattering all her belongings and landing on her butt on the greenery. A string of colourful curses soon followed, traveling to Inuyasha's powerful ears. Inuyasha couldn't help but grinned, as he lazily brought his mug of coffee to his mouth. The girl stood up gracefully, and picked up all her belongings as quickly as possible and made her way towards Aphrodite.

"Hi, I'm Higurashi Kagome. You must be Inuyasha. Nice to meet you," said girl stepped on the deck of Aphrodite and reached out her hand. A smile plastered on her stunning face.

Inuyasha was taken aback by her beautiful smile and perfect bodyline, stood there and studied her. Seeing no response, Kagome tried again, holding her hand our straighter towards Inuyasha. This sudden action brought Inuyasha back to earth, he recomposed himself and reached out his hand, firmly shaking Kagome's.

"Hi, yes I'm Inuyasha. It's a pleasant to meet you. Sango and Rin had been talking about you. Saying that you are a great cook. Thanks for helping us out. I know it's a short notice for you to take this job, our cook had just decided to quit and get married to one of the eligible bachelor here," stated Inuyasha, trying to sound as casual as possible while calming his rapid beating heart.

"It's alright. Sango and Rin had been inviting me to join the crew for awhile. Am glad to be here, since I love the sea. I'm not really that good at cooking, since I've only cooked for 5 person before so I'm not very sure I could make such a larger portion of food. But I'll do my best!" Flashing another sun-blazing smile towards Inuyasha.

This was definitely not that girl who fell over the hill and curses a long string of colourful curses. Her smile seemed to brighten up Inuyasha's day and clear the dark clouds. Inuyasha could only manage a nod and stared. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Kagome cleared her throat.

"So, do I get to see the ship?"

"Oh! Yes, yes, of course. This way please."

Inuyasha guide Kagome into the chamber, where the crew was. The crew was up early as usual, sipping their coffee with content sighs. As Inuyasha stepped in, the crew greeted and waited patiently for instructions. Kagome entered after Inuyasha and stood bashfully beside him.

"This is Higurashi Kagome. She will be joining our crew and will be in-charge of the galley."

"Kagome! You are finally here with us. We missed you so much!" Sango and Rin lunged forward, giving Kagome a bear hug each. Sango was Kagome's best friend since they were babies. They were neighbours in a small town in Puerto Rico. When both their parents died in a terrible car accident, they moved in with Kagome's cousin, Rin. Rin was two years older than Kagome, and took care of Sango and Kagome when they both lost their parents. Rin was also the one who brought Sango into the crew. Now, they were finally back together.

"I miss you too! Thank you for inviting me in."

Just then, Kagome felt something against her butt. She turned around rapidly and her hand came upon the face of the daring intruder in reflex action. A loud and clear slap was heard, as the guy face Kagome, smiling sheepishly with a red hand-print on his left cheek.

"Hi there, this is a good one," he pointed to the red mark. "By the way, my name is Miroku. Nice to meet you, Kagome."

Unsure, Kagome slowly reached out to Miroku's outstretched hand and shook it firmly, while being cautious not to get touched again. She let go off her hand immediately and stood closer to Inuyasha instinctively. This small action caused Inuyasha to grin and had a sense of possession over Kagome. He was lusting over her already, just watching her standing there. The thought of gaining her trust so quickly made Inuyasha felt superior.

The rest of the crew was introduced and left to prepare for the departure. All the other delegates who were travelling with them were already in their respective chambers. Kagome was then brought to the galley. Getting use to her new position onboard, Kagome looked around and studied the area. Impressive was an understatement. Although Aphrodite was an old ship, the condition was the inner house was so much newer and well-supplied then the outer image of the ship. The galley was equipped with various kind of cooking equipment, utensils, food and beverages. With all these, Kagome seemed to gain some confidence in fixing up a proper 30 men meal.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do Not own Inuyasha 

**Chapter 2: **The seed of love.

The smell of food attracts not only the passengers, but also the crew, especially Inuyasha. His stomach growled and his nose wrinkled, following the smell of the food, Inuyasha walked towards the dining room in the chamber just below the control area of the ship. Dinner was ready, as Kagome placed the last pair of fork and spoon on the table.

There were two tables, one for the passengers and the other for the crew. The dishes and setting of the table were the same. It was the first meal onboard for both the crew and the passenger, therefore it was like a celebration to them. Wine and rum was served, accompanied by the splendid job that Kagome had done. The dishes were delicious, which Inuyasha was pretty impressed.

The dinner ended with a few drunken passengers and a huge mess in the dining room. The passengers and the crew left off to rest, while Kagome stayed to clean up the mess. After Inuyasha made sure that the rest had settled down, he went back to check on Kagome. Standing by the door rim, his molten golden eyes traced every movements made by Kagome, as she bent to clear the tables, picking up the dishes. The stretch of her body to reach for the dishes further up the table enticed Inuyasha. The need to see Kagome's shirt hiked up a little more increased with every little movements she took. Feeling an intense look from behind her, Kagome looked up. Their eyes connected. Embarrassed, Kagome looked away and continued with her tasks. Upon seeing this, Inuyasha realized how dumb he must have looked, staying there and ogling over Kagome. He just met her today, less than 12 hours and here he was, lusting over her. Snapping out of his train of thought, he walked slowly towards Kagome.

"Hey, need help?" Inuyasha offered, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I can handle it. You should go and rest."

"Oh, but you don't know where the shower is right?"

Thinking it through, Kagome realized that he was right. In the earlier tour around the ship, there was no sign of a bathroom, just a small cubicle for you to do your business. She turned around to face Inuyasha, looking at his eyes and was mesmerized by the forever-golden orbs. Blinking to clear her mind, she continued.

"Well, I guess you could show me the bathroom and you could take a rest."

"But that's the problem, we don't have a bathroom. We took our shower in the sea. Although we have all our toiletries, but we don't have a room to take a bath in." Inuyasha explained, noticing the change in her scent and expression.

Kagome frowned. She had been working all day, preparing meal for some 30 people, and now, there was no shower to clean her up.

"So, how do I actually go into the sea for a bath?"

"Well, I'll show you. Are you done?"

"Yeah, just give me a few more minutes."

As said, Kagome finished clearing all the dirty dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. Walking back to Inuyasha, who was smiling softly at her, which caused her heart to skipped a beat, she wondered how could this guy whom she met just 12 hours ago could take her breath away with just one look or a smile. Walking ahead of Kagome, Inuyasha led her to the side deck, where a small boat used for emergency escape was placed. He then released the rope that held the boat tightly to the ship, and anchored the boat down towards the sea, stopping just inches above sea surface. Then he threw down a rope ladder, motioning for Kagome to come forward, he shoved her the toiletries and explained.

"Well, you just have to climb down this ladder to the boat and step down into the sea. You will take your bath there and come up the same way."

"I have to go down alone?"

"Well, yes. Don't worry, I'll be up here. If you need help, just call me. Oh, and take this with you." Inuyasha shoved the lamp into Kagome's hands and encouraged her towards the ladder. Feeling kind of uneasy, Kagome gripped onto the wooden railing of the ship and looked over. The dark sea scared her, reminding her of all the weird sea stories with monsters and gigantic squid, and pulling the people down to the seabed. Gathering her courage, she stepped over the wooden railing, and climbed cautiously down the ladder and onto the small boat, awaiting quietly for her arrival. Looking up, she saw Inuyasha looking down at her with anticipation.

"Hey, quit looking! I'm going to take my bath!"

"Keh!" was all Inuyasha could manage as he blushed and turned away. Sliding down the railing and sat on the wooden flooring of the deck. "Take your time, wench!"

Without caring much, Kagome took one last look up, ensuring that no one was watching before she carefully took off her clothes and jumped into the sea. "WAH!"

Panicked, Inuyasha stood up abruptly and climbed down the ladder. His heart beating furiously, anxiousness was evident on his face. The voice was definitely Kagome's. Upon reaching the boat, he looked over, ready to jump into the water to save her. Just as he was about to jump, Kagome rise up from the water, shivering even with her body submerged in the water.

"INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE? HENTAI!" Kagome screamed and started to splash water onto Inuyasha.

"STOP IT YOU WENCH! I SAY STOP IT!" That stopped Kagome's splashing and glared at him.

"Sorry. But you shouldn't be down here!"

"That's because you screamed. I thought you are drowned or something." Argued Inuyasha.

"Oh. Well, sorry then. It's just that the water is really cold. It's reflex action you know."

"Fine. Well, get dress and come up the ship. I don't want you to catch a cold."

Reaching out to the boat, Kagome pressed against it, preparing to hike herself up. However, due to the amount of pressure, the boat to flip. Just as Inuyasha stood up and was about to climb the ladder, he lost balance and fell into the sea.

Stifling her laughter, Kagome swam over towards Inuyasha as he raised his head from the water, gasping for breath.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to make you fall. It's just that the pressure on the boat causes the lost in balance. Erm, are you alright?"

"YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Inuyasha shouted, clenching onto Kagome's shoulder, shaking her vigorously.

The action brought Kagome closer to Inuyasha's body. Feeling the tender skin against his arms, Inuyasha stilled and stared into those beautiful brown orbs, reflecting the shape of the moon and Inuyasha's facial features. Kagome looked into the golden orbs; her whole being was concentrating onto them as the orbs suck her into their world. Time seemed to stop as they stared into each other. Slowly, their faces drew closer; their eyes stayed connected and held their breath, preparing for what was coming. Slowly but surely, their lips came closer, drawing closer, feeling each other's breath on their lips, almost tasting each other's sweetness. They were so close. Almost there.

"HEY! HAVE YOU SEEN THE CAPTAIN?"

At that, they pulled apart. Suddenly feeling modest and embarrassed, Kagome tried to shield herself, turning away with her back facing Inuyasha.

_What on earth! We almost… kissed. _Blushing, Kagome swarm closer to the boat, head still turned away from Inuyasha.

_Snap out of it Inuyasha! You did not just tried to kiss her! And you absolutely did not lust after her! So just snap out of it and climb back up to the ship! _Inuyasha went through the inner turmoil and swam closer to the boat. They reached the boat at the same time, their hand touched. The touch sent an electric shock through both beings and they pulled their hands away, trying extremely hard to regain their composure. The want to touch Kagome grew as he trailed his eyes along her neck, seeing the water droplets dripped from her fringe. The shameless moonlight shone onto her, making her glow, making the deep and dark sea water a little clearer for Inuyasha's liking. It's like a sneak preview of a movie. The light did not reveal enough of Kagome's body to satisfy Inuyasha, it was just enough to make him lust for more.

Shaking his head vigorously, Inuyasha mumbled a line of curses as he pulled himself onto the boat. Mumbling for Kagome to hurry up, he climbed up the ladder and went onboard Aphrodite. Frustrated, he headed towards his sleeping chamber, wishing that he could get some sleep and stop having thoughts about the girl whom he had just met today and who he lust after.

On the other hand, Kagome followed after Inuyasha's back and waited till he had climbed onboard before she got out of the water, changed and followed the way up the ship. Her heart was still beating wildly. Her cheeks were still burning hot and red. It was something that she had not experienced before in her life. She had lived 18 years in this world not knowing that such an amazing thing could happen, or almost happened. However, the feeling that she had was genuine. Clutching her hand over her black T-shirt and closing her eyes, she replayed the scene over and over in her mind, smiling as she remembered Inuyasha's eyes. Opening her eyes, she looked around the deck before heading straight towards her sleeping chamber at the back of the galley.

Both of them lay awake on their bed, unable to sleep. Replaying the scene and feelings they felt. Smiling every now and then. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha 

**Chapter 3: Early Breakfast**

The sound of pans clashing against the sink could be heard from the galley, as Kagome made breakfast. Yesterday's night event was still replaying in her mind as she continued to wash the utensils. As a matter of fact, she could not stop thinking about it and had awoken pretty early to make breakfast for everyone. Her job was done too soon that she had nothing to do. Both her friend and cousin, Sango and Rin were still asleep. Kagome sat on the tall stool by the counter, holding her head with both her hands as her thoughts drifted back to yesterday. The feel of Inuyasha's breath was still remaining on her lips. At that, she blushed and shook her head profusely. _Get a grip, Kagome! You have to forget about it. It is not going to happen. For all you know, he may have a girlfriend back home. _

Just then, the door creak as Sango, Rin and Miroku entered.

"Hey Kagome. Why are you sitting here? Where is breakfast?" Asked Miroku, yawning as he approached Kagome.

"Yeah, I thought you would be busy with breakfast now." Added Sango.

"I've already finished making them. I'll bring them up to the deck. It is a fine day so we'll eat on the deck." At that, Kagome stood up and began carrying the breakfast up to the deck.

"Kagome is acting pretty weirdly. Also, she had already finished making breakfast even before we woke up. That's a first. Even when we used to live together, Kagome did not wake up this early to make breakfast for us." Rin whispered against Sango as they watched Kagome expertly carried all the dishes up the stairs to the deck.

Getting out of the galley and onto the spacious deck, Kagome breathe in deeply as fresh air rushed into her lungs. The freshness of the air, sound of the seawater splashing against the ship as it glided through and smell of the seawater seemed to improved Kagome's spirit and cleared her mind. Setting down the dishes and utensils, Kagome hummed quietly a pirate song with her melodious voice. Not knowing that someone was listening, Kagome hummed louder and then began to sing.

Inuyasha stood in the control area, holding onto the steering wheel as he listened to Kagome singing. Inuyasha loved this song. It was a song, which his grandfather would sing to him as they sailed through the seas long ago. It was said to be a song taught by his great-grandfather, Jolly Roger. Listening to Kagome singing it brought back a nostalgic feeling. Motioning for his subordinate to take over the steering wheel, Inuyasha moved towards the wooden railing and looked down to the deck where Kagome was. The sea breeze blew against Kagome, lifting her long ebony hair into a wild dance. Mesmerized again, Inuyasha stood there looking at her and listening to her angelic voice. Being with her seemed to be so natural, only if he could possess such happiness then he would die happy. Smiling, he walked down the stairs, approaching Kagome cautiously so as to not interrupt her singing.

Sensing that someone was looking at her, Kagome turned to her side and gasped. The sight of Inuyasha once again brought back yesterday night's memory. She stood still as Inuyasha approached her.

"Don't stop singing. I don't know why, but I like your voice." Inuyasha said softly as he cupped her face, looking straight into her eyes.

"Inuyasha." Kagome could hardly breathe as she stood still, once again absorbed into the never-ending gold of Inuyasha's orbs. She saw the gentleness in his eyes as she continued to sing. Inuyasha drew her closer and hugged her with such gentleness that made Kagome's heart ached and her body craved for more. Instinctively, Kagome arched her body to fit Inuyasha's hard one, fitting in like a piece of puzzle. The warmth of each other's body left them wanting more. The hug tightened as Kagome finished her song. Not wanting to let go, Inuyasha buried his head into Kagome's ebony hair and took a deep breath. The wonderful scent of Kagome filled his every sense, making him crave for more, making him want to feel more of her skin.

Too absorbed into each other's warmth and scent, both Inuyasha and Kagome did not realize that they were being watched. Miroku, Sango and Rin stood at the side of the deck, watching the two obviously in love lovebirds. Smirking, Miroku whispered to the two girls about his plan on getting the two lovebirds together. The threesome laughed quietly as they continued watching their friends.

Suddenly aware of the surrounding, Inuyasha pulled away and looked at Kagome. His heart pounding wildly in his chest. Kagome was also trying hard to calm her rapidly beating heart. Then a cough was heard, followed by loud laughter. Turning to the sound and realizing that their friends were watching them intently, they pulled apart further till they were no longer touching, regaining each other's personal space. The embarrassment soon turned into anger as Inuyasha growled towards Miroku, and started down towards him. Seeing danger approaching, Miroku turned and ran for his life. The chase began. Needless to say, Inuyasha soon caught up and beat the hell out of Miroku, while the girls giggled at the scene.

Seeing Kagome's smile clamed Inuyasha, as he let go of Miroku, still unable to face Kagome. Just then. The whole crew and passengers came onto the deck. Stretching and yawning as they sat around the table. Breakfast went by smoothly, with a few stolen glances from both Inuyasha and Kagome and smirks, which never seemed to leave the threesome's face as they planned their actions to get the two of them together.

Author: Thankz for your review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 4: The Devious Plan**

You could almost see the gears in Miroku's mind spinning excitedly as he started to generate a plan to get the two obviously in love friends together.

"Hey, why don't we make them live together when we go back from this voyage. Inuyasha is planning to sell the house anyway, since he is always sailing. Kagome can buy the house and they can live together. We can create an opportunity to live together," Sango suggested, as she suddenly sprang up from the stool she was sitting.

"But do you think Inuyasha will get suspicious?" questioned Rin, though she was equally as excited as Sango.

"Well, I think Inuyasha will not be that difficult to deceive. Just tell him that we have found him a new buyer, who can appreciate the value of the house and had decided to not only stay in the house but also to turn the house into a villa during winter when we are not sailing, so as to earn some money. I think Inuyasha will be glad to hear that." Miroku added in, agreeing with his dearest Sango.

"So it settles then. Once the voyage is coming to an end, we will announce this to Inuyasha, Meanwhile, Rin and I will persuade Kagome to buy that house. She had been talking to me about buying a house to settle in at our little village. She is also desperate for money, so I think she will be more than willing to open a villa there." Sango concluded.

As the agreement was made, Sango and Rin walked out of Miroku's chamber. Just then, Sango felt a hand on her butt, and turned around sharply to give Miroku a tight slap. _Some things never changed_, Rin concluded in her mind, shaking her head as she watched the couple argued.

Meanwhile, Kagome was sitting on one of the high stool in the galley, reminiscing Inuyasha's body warmth and the feelings that stirred within her when she was in his arms. The feel of his touch still lingered on her skin as she wrapped her arms around her torso, trying to remember the feel. Sighing at how silly she must have looked, she let her arms down and got up from the stool. Walking towards her sleeping chamber behind the galley, she laid on her bed as her thoughts went back to Inuyasha. Sighing hopelessly again, she turned to her side and decided to take a nap.

Inuyasha was also on the same train of thoughts as he stirred the wheel, maneuvering the ship towards their destination. _Sig_h, _I can't get her out of my mind. Her scent is like a drug, her smile brightens my day, and her face is so adorable that I can't stop thinking about her. This is bad. Really bad. I can't possibly have fallen in love with her already. Grrr! This is frustrating. _Scratching his head in annoyance, Inuyasha commanded his man to take over the wheel as he headed towards his chamber to clear his mind. In the end, he fell asleep.

The both lovebirds fell asleep and were oblivious to the world around them, including the devious plan Miroku, Sango and Rin were planning. Well, the story had just begun.

**Author's note:** Sorry guys, this is really a short chapter. I've been quite busy with my school stuff and projects. Could hardly find time to update and write my story. Promise that the next story will be longer, so please wait patiently. Although there aren't many reviews, I will still continue to write as long as people are reading them. Thankz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 5: The Stormy Sea**

The journey continued and finally they had reached their destination, the Shipwreck Cove, where it was believed that thousands of stolen treasures were buried by numerous infamous pirates, including Jolly Roger himself.

Inuyasha and his crew were ushering the delegates into the cove, with oil-lamps on their hands as they carefully walked deeper and deeper into the cove. Darkness and coldness surrounded them; their lamps seemed to be of not much help, as the darkness seemed to swallow the lights. Kagome, who was not accustomed to this kind of place, held onto Inuyasha's arm as she walked beside him. Inuyasha tensed as he felt a grip on his right arm. He turned and smiled inwardly, seeing Kagome cringed and held onto his arm tighter. Pulling his arm out of her grasped, Kagome felt the sudden lost of warmth, security and comfort. However, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder, pulling her closer to his warm and muscular body. The contact felt like lightening through Kagome's body, as she leaned in and blushed. Thankfully the cove was dark enough for Inuyasha to see her blush.

They finally could see light at the far end. Excited whispers filled the air, as the delegates and crew quickened their pace towards the light. Walking briskly, Inuyasha guided Kagome towards the light and shielded his eyes as he tried to get accustomed to the sudden brightness. As the delegates and crew get used to the brightness, they were taken aback by the sight before them. Through the narrow passage way that they had just passed through, it was incredible that the space was huge like a stadium inside here. It was brightly lit with glowing heated stones hidden at every corner of the cove. Everyone was still admiring the enclosure, when Inuyasha decided to speak and introduce the cove.

"This is where all the precious treasures were kept by the pirates. This place is well-lit all day long by these stones," As said, Inuyasha plucked out a heated stone from the wall of the cave, which was still burning brightly. "These stones are passed down from ancient Japan. Their use was to lit up the house of those who lived in caves and other enclosed areas, which did not receive any lightings from the Sun. This cave, as you all can see, is an enclosed area and had to pass through that narrow passage way. Therefore, it was seen as the best place to hide their precious treasures."

Everyone was impressed by the history of the cave as Inuyasha continued to introduce the place. Kagome, astonished by his knowledge of history and ancient items, looked at Inuyasha and smiled lovingly at him.

"If you come a little closer," Inuyasha said, motioning the delegates to come towards him, who was near one side of the wall of the cave. "As you can see, there is still some crushed gold powder stuck on the walls. Apparently, something had happened here that caused solid gold to be turned into powder."

Everyone was in awed as they saw the gold powder on the walls that shone ever so slightly alongside the heated stones.

By the end of the tour, all delegates were satisfied. Kagome was definitely more than satisfied, as she had discovered a new part of Inuyasha. Kagome had noticed how Inuyasha's eyes shone a darker shade of honey gold as he introduced the history of the cave. She had also noticed how Inuyasha's silvery mane swirled towards the direction of the chilly wind in the cave. Also, how he caught her eyes and gave a tiny grin that enhanced his handsome features even more, causing Kagome to blush.

Making their way back to Aphrodite, Kagome once again walked beside Inuyasha for protection. Upon reaching and making sure that all delegates and crew were back onboard, Inuyasha once again commanded his crew to set off. Then, night sets in.

"It's going to be a rough night," Inuyasha commented as he stared towards the darkening sky, maneuvering the wheels. As if on cue, lightening flashed through the black curtains and a thunderous thunder was heard, immediately, rain poured down furiously. The ship was rocking vigorously, crushing through the waves.

"CRAP!" cursed Inuyasha. "HEY SCAMS! WAKE UP! STORM! SWIRL THE FAN!"

All the crew was up helped to steady the ship. Securing ropes and making sure that nothing was thrown overboard. Screams could be heard from the sleeping chambers of the delegates. Sango, Rin and Miroku immediately swirled the fan according to the direction of the wind as Inuyasha continued to maneuver the wheels and hollering orders to the crew. Scanning around to make sure that nothing was amiss Inuyasha noticed that there was someone missing. Panicked, he ordered Miroku to take over the wheel as he pushed his way through the busy crowd, shouting the name that had haunted his dream.

"KAGOME!"

There was no answer.

Inuyasha tried again and again as he moved through the crowd, trying to keep his balance on this jerking ship. Then, he heard a faint call of his name near the railing of the ship. Rushing over, he looked down and there, he saw Kagome who was holding onto the railing for dear life. Kagome was thrown overboard when she tried to secure the rope onto the railing. Finding her was a relieved; the next thing was to get her up safely.

**"**Kagome! Give me your hand. C'mon!"

Reaching up, Kagome's left hand gripped onto Inuyasha's hand while the other still kept a deathly gripped on the wooden railing. Just as Inuyasha was about to pull Kagome up, the ship jerked vigorously as it crushed through another hideous wave. Sea waters raised and crushed down onto the ship, overthrowing the two of them.

"INUYASHA! KAGOME!" Shouted Miroku, who rushed forward but was too late. Inuyasha and Kagome were thrown overboard and into the deep dark sea.

The storm continued through the night and began to smooth away near dawn.

"We've got to find them. They may have survived through the storm. Let's look through the map and find any islands nearby. They may be washed up shore," suggested Sango, looking worried and panicky.

"But only Inuyasha is familiar with this area. If we get lost, we may not be able to find our way back," replied one crew member.

"SO YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO LEAVE THEM TO DIE?" Bellowed an equally panicky Rin, almost ready to march forward and punch that guy.

"Okay! Let's stay calm and try to work towards this. If I remember correctly, Inuyasha always carries a world map, drawn by him of places he went, just in case there is incident such as this. Well, I'll go search for it and we'll start finding Inuyasha. Sango, you are good with maps so you will have to help me. I will steer the wheel. Rin, you will be in-charge of the meals. The crew as well as the passengers had not been eating since this morning. The rest of you will resume your duties as assigned. Got it?!" Miroku took over the situation.

Everyone nodded and proceeded to their station, Rin and Sango looking exceptionally glum.

"C'mon Sango let's go search for the map in Inuyasha's chamber."

Sango gave a soft nod and followed Miroku out. After moments of searching, the map was found. All was going as Miroku had instructed.

_Meanwhile_

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Wake up!" Kagome called panicky.

"C'mon on Inuyasha!" Kagome called urgently as she slapped Inuyasha's face in the attempt to wake him up.

Inuyasha gave a low groan and squeezed his eyes to adjust to the sudden blind of light.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck when he sat up straight.

Slightly surprised by Kagome's sudden affection, Inuyasha did the only thing to respond. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and buried his nose into her hair, taking in the wonderful scent of Kagome and the salty scent of the sea waters. Kagome continued to hold onto Inuyasha, not realizing the awkward position they were in. The sunshine on them seemed to form a very beautiful picture of two deeply in love couples. The sound of the waves seemed to be sending waves of congrats and happiness towards the ignorant couples. They silently held onto each other, happy for each other's presence and the comfort that radiated through them create a comfortable cocoon, enveloping them with peace in this terrible situation they were in.

**Sorry for the long update. Have to stop here as there are still some changes I would like to make for the next few chapters. Will try to think of more juicy and romantic plotlines. Thank you for reading. ******


End file.
